Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 6 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 9 \times 6 + 2 \times 3 $ $ = 54 + 2 \times 3 $ $ = 54 + 6 $ $ = 60 $